Okay
by lmaonade
Summary: She thought it would be okay for them, but in the end it wasn't okay for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

"It's kind of sad the summer is ending.", sighed a busty brunette. The brunette's best friend replied, "I know right and soon we'll all be off doing our own thing, especially Rio-chan and Rinka-chan. They're going off to the states to study abroad!" The usually perky girl had sulked for a minute until Kayano cheered up with a "it's only for a year and they'll be back". While grabbing a handful of popcorn, the blonde in question gave a small smile combined with a wink to Kurahashi, "Hey. Cheer up! There are breaks and you know we can skype anytime! Right Hayami?", she turned to the ex-sniper and gave a curt nod. Right after her short reply Nakamura decided to joke around for a bit, "See I'll skype with you anytime, but our tsundere here won't. I'm afraid she'll be busy with skyping with her boyfriend…!" Kurahashi soon went along and a cheerful smile had spread across her face. "Ah! Chiba-chan! I'm sure you two will spend hours talking until the sunrises!" the perky insect lover teased. Within a minute most of the girls had joined in with Nakamura and Kurahashi, and at that point Hayami's face was beet red.

Kataoka sighed and laughed a bit, "That's enough. Now can we talk about something else?" The girls soon stopped teasing the red-faced girl and turned their attention to Kataoka. The playful blonde heard her gallant friend and soon responded, "Alright, alright…. I guess we should talk about something else…" With a sigh of relief the brunette was calm until she heard something about her own relationship. "Why don't we talk about you and Yada? Who thinks our Ikemegu and Bitch-sensei's prized pupil are the cutest pair? Yay or nay?" the blonde joked. After the teasing has gone to her, Kataoka blushed profusely. Seeing this Yada decided to give her ikemen a peck on her scarlet cheeks. Seeing this made the girls blush as well and thought on how right Nakamura was. Even the one who started the teasing the two had felt her own heart skip a beat. Seeing the girls' silent reactions Ikemegu shouted, "Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden!?" After a minute or so the girls had decided on what else they should do. Okano, Hara, and Hayami suggest on watching a movie. While Hazama and Okuda seems on board with those three, she would prefer to watch a horror film. Either that or it's another edition of Hazama's scary stories. Kurahashi wants to continue on with the juicy conversation of relationships and even thought of asking advice on how she should finally confess to a certain agent they knew. Kataoka just wants to do anything not relating to love after having an embarrassing moment of her own relationship herself. Kayano suggested on playing board games and brought out a pack of Uno other girls are fine with doing anything after all it is their last quarterly E girls sleepover until Nakamura and Hayami return from the states. In the end it was decided that they'll eat and play some games.

After an hour of talking and making enemies from competitive games of Uno and Parcheesi, Nakamura brought out a game she brought. Putting the black box on the floor the white lettering read: CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY. "After going online and seeing that this is popular, I decided to practice on reading translating with English. It took me forever to translate all of this!", Nakamura giggled. Opening up the box and picking up a random card Kanzaki read a card out loud, "Funky fresh rhymes." Once hearing the card the girls were still unsure on the game, but the blonde soon coerced them into playing. Thinking about what game she had gotten her friends to play, all the gal could do is just laugh from what her friends are about to play. "Hmmm… What's so funny Rio-chan?" the orange haired girl asked as she picked up her deck of white cards. Remembering that Kurahashi is immune to sleazy subjects Nakamura whispered in her ear about what the game truly is.

Everyone was soon asleep. Well almost everyone, since a certain ex-sniper was still wide awake. She tried going to sleep and though maybe this sleepover would help. Yet, it doesn't since her mind keeps on running on the thought of studying abroad. Her thoughts were not on leaving home nor were they on how will she survive in a totally new environment. Instead they were on her boyfriend and their relationship. Hayami was going to be honest with herself and knew that she wouldn't talk to him every day or night. It wasn't that she doesn't trust Chiba, but instead she doesn't trust herself. She's honestly afraid that her move would just strain the relationship they had formed over the years. Even though they had been official for the past year and a half, the two knew they had feelings for one another before then. Thinking of that she begins remembering the time they both confronted their feelings. With that confrontation they confessed. The confession was painfully awkward and full of prolonged silences, yet neither one of them regretted it. Looking back at the past they had together, she let out a quiet laugh and turned in her sleeping bag to face the ceiling. Staring at the white ceiling and returning on what she should do with Chiba. Soon concluding that something must be done before she leaves.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As you see Kurahashi uses the "-chan" suffix quite a lot. I read Kimura's translated profile and it said that he got excited when she called him "Kimura-chan". However in the end he realizes she calls every boy "Name-chan". So I appied the "-chan" suffix here, but I thought since she's gotten close to the girls so she would refer them as "First name-chan". It seems like she would haha.

Another thing is I wanted to put in Kataoka/Yada in this chapter, even if it's for a bit… I rarely see anything with those two so why not indulge myself with this. Although it is not a fic focused on them I just wanted to give into this pair. Also Cards Against Humanity is a fun and terrible game.

I'll try updating this as soon as I can. If you can, please review and critique! I would like to get better in my writing and it would help me if you are able to do it. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Tomorrow, she knew that tomorrow she'll be at the airport. She will soon be off to another country. Along with going to a new environment, there will be new people to meet. With the new people she'll meet, she has to leave those she knew at home. Not only Hayami knew that, but Chiba knew as well. Both of them knew that she was leaving and so they decided to go out on a date. The silent couple was not sure on where they are going or doing for the day. Making today a day where they can just relax and if one of them wants to go somewhere, they will go. The raven haired boy saw a couple of familiar buildings while walking hand in hand with his quiet girlfriend. He soon pointed at a café in the direction they were heading, "Hey. Do you want to go there?" Looking at the location he pointed at she gave him a small nod and said yes.

Proceeding towards the small café Chiba gently squeezed his girlfriend's hand. The strawberry blonde girl turned to him and felt at ease. Holding hands made her feel at ease and then her thoughts trailed to what she was going to do today. Once thinking about it the feeling of relaxation left her and began to feel anxious. Letting it get to her she didn't notice that they were already inside their destination and then felt a chill from the air conditioning. The couple was about a foot away from the cashier and read the menu. "Hmmm. Decided on what you want?", Chiba asked while deciding what he wants. She read all the options and could not choose what she really wants. Thoughts of 'I don't knows' repeatedly trail her mind.

She decided to force herself to have something just so Chiba doesn't worry about her, "Why don't you choose for me? I won't mind." He nodded, then the two unlocked hands and walked towards the cashier. Looking around uninterested and the soon seeing the sniper couple right in front of him, he gave fake smile towards them, "Hello. What can I get for you two?" Looking back at the menu, Chiba gave his order: one chocolate cake, one iced coffee with milk, and raspberry iced tea. After the order was given, the two wait and watch the cashier get the pastry and drinks. The cashier soon returned and then subtly moves the tip jar. This goes unnoticed by the raven haired boy as he handed him the money for the food, then turned his attention to the jar and had dropped a few coins. Afterwards the two scan the room to find an empty table. Looking towards the left side of the room, Hayami spotted a small round table and began making her way there. Chiba saw and followed. The two then took their seats on the beige wooden chairs. He gave her the slice of chocolate cake and iced coffee he ordered. She looked at the pastry and began reminiscing on what happened months ago.

* * *

 _It was March 14, White Day. Hayami was walking with her boyfriend towards school and she noticed that he was acting strange. "He seems on edge this morning.", the strawberry blonde thought as she took a quick glance towards his face. She thought that she was taking just one short look, but instead she ended up staring. Her boyfriend soon felt a pair of eyes on him, and was surprised that it was her staring at him and he was completely off guard. After seeing his surprise and nervousness, Hayami couldn't help but find it adorable._

 _The usually calm and stoic Chiba was nervous! Letting out small giggle, Hayami felt at ease and then gently reached for his hand. Once again, he was stuttering and was blushing madly from this surprising action. "Umm… Chiba. You seem off this morning. Something on your mind?", she asked hoping to know what's causing him to be a nervous wreck. Right after the question was asked he quickly took out a small bag from the pocket of his coat, "H-h-here… I made this for you." All she could do is just stand there and look at the bag in silence for about a minute. Soon remembering what day it was today._

* * *

Coincidently he brought up the old memory and laughed, "Remember what happened the morning of White Day?" She then brought her attention back to her raved haired boyfriend. "Ahh yes. You were so cute." she teased as she took a sip of her iced coffee. Chiba then let out a small laugh. Putting the drink down, her small smile left her face giving a prolonged stare to her napkins. Eyeing every detail put into the piece of paper, getting lost in her own thoughts. "Cheer up. I know you're leaving tomorrow and it's going to be a while till we see each other face to face again." he said which snapped her back to reality. That is true, but will they really see each other like this again she thought. Looking down at the slice of cake she had barely touched, her stomach churned. She made an effort to finish the slice, but with no avail. All she can just think of how she can just say it. "Just say it" she keeps telling herself.

"Okay. I think I'm full." she said as she looked at the forced half-eaten cake. Chiba then nodded and then got up to throw his trash away. Hayami followed and thought about how she wasted a perfectly good piece of chocolate cake. Her mind wasn't just focused on the cake, instead on something else. After walking towards the trash bin she soon followed her boyfriend's pace. Leaving the café, the couple began walking around town not knowing where they are going next. Once a good half an hour has passed the two somehow ended up in a small park. Sitting on the swings, they made small talk and reminisce on their time together. Hearing memories they spent together made her feel incredibly happy and yet, she felt a tang of pain. She of course knows why, they'll be separated and far away from one another. She'll miss him like hell and she knows that he feels the same. Along with those feelings she felt distrust. Feeling that she'll just strain their relationship because of her decision to go off overseas. She slowly swinged and let her feet drag on the ground. Then she felt a soft nudge from Chiba, she turned her head towards his direction. Yet, she failed to try avoid contact and just stared at his face.

Hayami turned away from looking at his face, "I'm sorry…" Those two words was all she can get out before the silence takes over the conversation. No sounds were heard which made everything incredibly painful for the girl. She wants to hear him, and the silence is making the seconds passing by seem like hours. Inhaling and exhaling, Hayami finishes, "I-I'm sorry. I think it would be best for us to break up." Feeling incredibly guilty at what was said, she doesn't want to see what expression he might make. Looking down at the dirt in the ground, the strawberry blonde girl was afraid. Thoughts running through her mind on how Chiba will respond to this statement. Yet, what took her by surprise was just one word, "Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thinking up of what Chiba orders from Hayami was kind of challenging. Yet in the end I decided on chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the next. Please leave either a review or a critique. It would be nice if you do, thank you. Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
